


Matchmakers From Beyond

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #OTLSpooktober2020, AU – Ghosts, AU – Humans, Alec is a Little Shit, Blankets, Brett is a little shit, Corey is a little shit, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Ghosts, Hauntings, Humor, M/M, Mason is a little shit, Matchmaking, Nolan is a little shit, Sharing a Bed, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Corey and Mason are ghost who haunt the apartment new flat mates, Liam and Theo, move in to.Prompt – Haunted By A Ghost
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993219
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Matchmakers From Beyond

Corey and Mason loved it when people moved into the apartment that they lived in. It was always interesting to see the different lifestyles that people lived. Obviously, the best part of it was playing pranks on the tenants. Occasionally though, they would get involved on a deeper level.

They had once revealed to a guy that his girlfriend was cheating on him by stealing the lover’s underwear and leaving it where he could find it. It was a messy breakup but at least he didn’t have to deal with a cheating spouse.

Another case had been about abuse. That was always a messy affair to deal with, but Mason and Corey managed to scare the socks off the man by making him think that his wife and the kids had a guardian angel.

One of Mason and Corey’s favorite cases, however, was getting people together. They loved to look at two people who were perfect for each other and pair them together. Matchmaking always turned out better than any other case.

That was why they were excited when Theo Raeken and Liam Dunbar moved into their apartment. The two had just met through an ad posted for finding a roommate to pay the other half of the rent. From what the ghosts heard, a friend of Liam’s knew Theo and hooked them up.

Corey and Mason could see that the two of them clearly liked each other, no matter how many times Liam told Alec that he was straight – despite all the secret glances he took at Theo’s ass – or how Theo told Brett and Nolan that he wasn’t interested in shacking up with his flat mate – to which Brett had pointed out that technically shacking up also meant living together. Theo ignored him for the rest of the night.

It was when the two of them were all moved in that Corey and Mason made their move. It started with the small things like putting their toothbrushes in one cup to stealing or soiling all the towels so that they boys either had to ask each other for help or make a naked dash to their room.

Two weeks into doing this and the two ghosts saw that they needed to up their game. They needed to force the two into spending more time with each other. It was time to bring out the big guns.

*

Liam was sleeping peacefully in his bed when his window banged open and his blankets where ripped off of him. He jerked up and looked around, looking for the culprit. There was no one in his room and his bedroom door was still closed.

He contemplated going to ask Theo what had happened but decided to just go back to sleep. Closing the window, he pulled his blanket back on to the bed and was sleeping before his blankets could get warm again.

#

Liam was woken up for the third time that week, this time by all his clothes flying out of his chest of drawers and landing on the floor, followed by the actual chest of drawers falling. He stared at the mess on his floor for a while before his blankets were ripped off his legs.

That was all Liam needed to get up and run out of the room.

It seemed that Theo was also running out of his own room as the two ended up colliding with each other.

“Fucking–” Theo muttered, landing on his wrist.

“Fuck.” Liam rubbed his forehead, which had collided with Theo’s collar bone.

“Where were you going, Dunbar?” Theo asked as he checked his wrist. It was a little sore, but it would be fine.

“I could be asking you the same question.” Liam said.

“Doesn’t matter.” Theo got to his feet and turned to go back to his room. They both watched as Theo’s bedroom door slowly closed itself before they heard the lock turn. Theo ran to his room and tried opening the door, but it was really locked. “Bloody hell!”

Liam turned to his own bedroom and saw that the door was still open.

“I could borrow you some blankets if you want. So, you can sleep on the couch.” Liam offered. Theo kicked his door before sighing.

“Yes, please.”

#

The next day it was Liam who was locked out of his room and Theo borrowing him blankets. Corey and Mason tried not to openly reveal themselves by cooing at how cute Liam looked wrapped up in Theo’s fluffiest blue blanket.

But they did use Theo’s phone to take a picture of the younger male while he was sleeping. Theo saw the picture the next morning and was horrified by it but couldn’t bring himself to delete the picture, also finding it adorable.

Brett and Nolan, on the other hand, had no problem with talking about the picture.

“Isn’t this your roommate?” Brett asked as he and Nolan scrolled through Theo’s gallery. They had started out looking for a screenshot of a conversation Theo had with his ex but ended up looking at the other pictures Theo had saved.

“Flat mate.” Theo corrected as he walked into the living room.

“Doesn’t matter. Why did you take a picture of him? While he was sleeping.” Nolan asked, zooming in on the blanket Liam was sleeping with. “Isn’t that the blanket Tara bought for you?”

“I didn’t take any picture of him.” Theo defended. “And he got locked out of his room and needed a blanket. It’s autumn, the weather is pretty cold at night.”

“That doesn’t explain the picture.” Brett pointed out.

“I don’t know how it ended up there. I went to sleep with it in the living room next to Liam because his was in his room and he needed an alarm to wake him up the next morning.” Theo explained, already knowing that his story sounded unbelievable, even to his own ears.

“Well it doesn’t look like he did it himself.” Nolan said as he looked at the picture. He could see that both Liam’s hands were in the frame. Only someone else could have taken it. “Maybe you’re haunted.”

A look crossed Theo’s features but he shook his head. “Highly doubt it.”

“Anyway, we didn’t come here to talk about your creepy tendencies, we came here to plan Lori’s birthday party. Lord knows how parents do it.” Brett changed the subject.

“Aren’t you the model brother.” Theo smirked but pulled out a notebook and pen.

#

Next Corey and Mason locked both boys in the living room with one blanket. It was an awkward fit but they managed to sleep at opposite ends of the longest couch with the blanket thrown over both of them. The cricks in their necks told them that the night could have been better if they had slept on the same side but neither of them wanted to point that out. They simply went about their day as if they hadn’t slept on the same couch together.

As part of Mason and Corey’s ‘Get Them in The Same Bed’ finale, Liam and Theo were locked in Theo’s room together – as Theo’s bed was a double compared to Liam’s king, making it smaller. Liam had been looking for his phone which was found in Theo’s bedroom. This made him go to the latter’s bedroom and ended up with them locked inside together.

It wasn’t time for them to go to sleep yet, with the time being a little past ten. And it wasn’t like either of them wanted to go to sleep. It was one thing to share a couch with someone you didn’t know and another thing to snuggle up next to them in the same bed.

“What do you do in your spare time?” Liam asked Theo as he looked around the room, hoping to find something to keep him occupied.

“I skate, but not that often.” Theo answered, playing some games on his phone. His phone beeped, signaling that his battery was dying. Theo reached for the charger and found it missing. He checked the wall socket and only found the charger base. “Have you seen my charger?”

“No, I wouldn’t have even borrowed it because our phones are different makes.” Liam answered.

“I wonder if I borrowed it to Brett or Nolan.” Theo muttered, knowing very well that he didn’t. Lori hated it when Brett borrowed other people’s things because he always ended up breaking them and Nolan lost things too often.

“I wonder how far my phone’s battery is.” Liam reached for his phone and found its battery on ten percent.

“Also flat?” Theo guessed and Liam nodded. “Knowing our luck, I’m not even surprised.”

Liam threw his phone on to Theo’s bed and sighed. He was sure that he hadn’t even touched his phone the entire day.

“What should we do?” Liam asked after a while.

“I don’t know.” Theo shrugged as Liam let out a yawn. The younger boy had spent the entire night gaming with Alec and had barely gotten any sleep in before he had to go to class the next morning. “We could sleep?”

“Both of us? Together?” Liam asked.

“It would be odd if you went to sleep and I stayed up doing nothing while in the same room.” Theo pointed out. He had a point, but Liam wasn’t comfortable with it. He didn’t think was ready to share the bed with a guy as hot as Theo. Seeing as he had no other choice – there weren’t enough blankets for Liam to sleep on the floor and still be warm – Liam nodded. “Let me get something for you to sleep in.”

Theo went to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of old, paint splattered, black sweatpants for Liam to wear.

“Thanks.” Liam took the clothing item and Theo busied himself with fixing the bed so that Liam could change. Liam threw off his hoodie so he wouldn’t get choked by it in the middle of the night and swapped out his jeans for the sweatpants.

When they were done, they both climbed into the bed, Liam on the side next to the wall and Theo on the edge.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, both windows opened and the heater in the apartment switched off, reducing the temperature drastically. It didn’t help that it was one the more colder nights in autumn. This forced the two boys to seek warmth from each other, Theo spooning Liam.

When morning came, the windows closed themselves.

Theo got up early like he usually did, grabbed a hoodie from his chair – because for some strange reason the apartment was freezing cold – and left the room to go to the bathroom. While he was there, Liam got out of bed to go and answer the door. Being too cold in his shirt, he grabbed the blanket off Theo’s bed.

“Hang on I’m coming.” Liam shouted before opening the door. There stood Alec, Nolan, and Brett. Liam sighed and lifted up a hand to run through his hair, making one side of the blanket fall. “Yes?”

“Is that Theo’s blanket?” Brett asked in surprise. He had thought that the blanket thing was a onetime affair, especially considering how it was the last gift Theo had received from Tara before she had died of heart failure.

“And Theo’s favorite sweatpants.” Nolan pointed to clothing item.

“Wait, I can explain.” Liam said, quickly realizing how everything looked.

“Hey Liam, I put your phone…on the charger.” Theo said as he walked to where Liam was standing in front of their friends. Alec took one look at Theo and smiled.

“That’s definitely the hoodie I got custom made for Liam.” He pointed out. They all looked at the dark grey hoodie with the words _‘Captain Dumbar’_ printed in hot neon pink across the front.

“Out of all the hoodies to wear.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Says the guy wearing my pants while holding my blanket.” Theo waved his hand at the way Liam was dressed.

“You are the one who gave me your favorite sweatpants.” Liam argued back.

“I should have just let you sleep naked.” Theo said before he realized the double meaning to his words. The other three boy’s smirked. “Oh god, just come in so we can explain.”

“This will be good.” Brett smiled as he walked past his friend. “Especially since we all know that you like each other.”

“What?” Theo and Liam said, shock in their voices at being exposed. Then Brett’s words sunk in and they blushed, now realizing that it wasn’t one sided crushing.

“Sickeningly cute.” Nolan rolled his eyes.

“Honestly finally.” Alec said. Mason and Corey gave each other a high five for a job well done. Matchmaking really was their favorite pastime.


End file.
